bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 July 2016
11:54 oki accepted 11:54 Sirius/Felice/Stein 11:54 K&K is getting their 7* this year. 11:55 probably not 11:55 unless CA makes a return 11:55 lol wut is a CA 11:55 also, ramp that to OE 11:55 Really. Im looking into the questions. 11:55 gumi forgot about it 11:55 yeah, they did 11:55 gonna send a complaint and see what i get back XD 11:55 might take a while, like maidens' 6* 11:56 wait so Rej which unit did you say? Sirius 11:57 yeah, sirius 11:57 Hm... Was the key unit created by Gumi? 11:57 K&K was made by the same people who made avant x vargas 11:57 in other words 11:57 no 11:57 Mazjojo? 11:57 yes 11:57 He also made that 5* reed fanart 11:57 and XE 11:58 as i remembered 11:58 and other stuff 11:58 also thanks from vayre... 11:58 * Rejiti furiously searches for reed 11:58 theres already a felneus X Blaze 11:58 Right. But, the Key unit is a fanmade unit. 11:58 ah i saw that 11:58 please give me the bleach 11:58 that was disturbing 11:58 light 11:58 have you read the twofu ones though 11:58 nope 12:00 search 50 shades in bf reddit 12:00 the one titled 50 Shades of Kofu 12:00 ! 12:00 Xie'Jing 7*!? 12:01 It says the K&K and Xie'Jing 7* animations are done!! 12:01 K&K? 12:01 whats that 12:02 Kurewa and Kuraginn 12:02 xei 7* 12:02 yas 12:02 WHAAAAAT 12:02 ??? 12:02 Its true. 12:03 I'm very excited now :o 12:03 same 12:04 Also, Battle Maidens 7* or OE is soon in the future!! 12:04 link plz 12:04 this is about when i regret not getting them 12:04 I was listening to BNC EP.10 questions clearly! 12:05 ok 12:05 arent BM 7*S not going to be released yet? 12:05 because their 6*s are still pretty fresh :/ 12:05 -screams- 12:05 Its soon in the future 12:05 Too much excitement 12:05 Soon 12:05 TM 12:06 CA is coming back! 12:06 YAY 12:06 0-0 12:06 YASSSS 12:06 12:06 when though? 12:06 Gems Plox 12:06 must get gems 12:07 ima nolife it if i have to 12:07 want summuns 12:07 Its probaably this August! 12:07 YAYAYAY 12:07 I'm gonna try summoning now 12:08 for Zelnite and Kalon (When he comes out) 12:09 cool 12:09 i beat Sefia Kikuri GGC 12:09 with Rej's stein 12:10 46 gems 12:12 I'm still hoping we get the 3 gem omni gate, even though that's near immpossible 12:12 DMan! 12:12 Wut 12:12 so iirc 12:12 K&K and Xie'Jing 7* is gonna be this August. 12:13 the maint is JST 1400 to 1700 12:13 .....k 12:13 yes 12:13 No joke. 12:13 lol 47 gems now 12:13 Battle Maidens 7* and OE are gonna be in the future. 12:14 Er, or, not and. 12:14 I'm at 30 12:14 although 12:14 the last thing i need rn is another unit to raise 12:14 xD 12:15 the last thing i need right now is one gem to have 16 summons for Melord and Kalon 12:23 hey 12:23 hi 12:26 im so close to leveling up... 12:27 i could've leveled up 12:27 but i decided to evolve nyala 12:28 is linathan here? 12:29 Hi 12:29 there's a problem with your unlimited ubb post 12:29 squad 2, you used carrol's unit image for pamela 12:29 Already fixed those 12:29 oh 12:29 ok 12:33 ugh 12:33 I have to wait a day more than I anticipated for Kalon and Melord 12:33 GDI 12:34 im going to save up all the gems i get until melord and kalon are released 12:34 although, i wish they weren't RS exclusive 12:35 well 12:35 the maint is 1400 to 1700 JST 12:35 RIP kalon and melord 12:35 7/11 5:00 JST is 7/11 4 AM EST 12:35 gdi 12:35 ok 12:37 .. 12:37 what 12:37 can't wait for Avant to nuke everything to crap 12:37 fish 12:37 got dandemagus? 12:37 hopefully Tridong will survive 12:37 i cant wait until avant OE finally gets released 12:37 well 12:37 I'm ready for it 12:38 nope, Avant's about to go berserk tho 12:38 i got mah dandemagus too 12:38 have have all the mats ready to evole him when the time comes 12:38 even if i dont have dandemagus 12:38 rn 12:38 I just need to raise my Lara on GL 12:38 what would be better for avant, heavenly bud or twilight stone? 12:39 Twilight Stone 12:39 ok 12:39 ^ 12:41 god it hard to pick gems of stuff for the new pokemon go 12:41 i cant chooes 12:41 WAT 12:41 LABERD SHREDS LIKE WET PAPER 12:41 uhm 12:41 whats the best location to grind XP 12:42 Karma dungeon 12:42 quest location. 12:42 it's saturday 12:42 Sorry, I got nothing 12:43 cut right now I'm just autoing Shusui in Celgrad area 2 12:43 Actually 12:43 User blog:Noot Nooot/How do I Level Farm? What Gives the Most XP? 12:43 alrite 12:43 thx 12:44 AYYY 12:44 NO ONE DED 12:44 oh GDI 12:45 i gotta refresh content again 12:49 http://puu.sh/pWhSu/4194a5ed2e.png 12:49 How come that asking for to make a squad a form of research? o-o 12:51 welp 12:51 grinding menon KM is my new go-to farm 12:52 xD 12:52 except the text boxes... :( 12:52 12:56 some random level 500 i fought in colosseum actually accepted my friend request 01:01 hey vocalo 01:01 .-. 01:02 Hello Alian. 01:02 .3. 01:02 Lin, ready for Trial X5 soon? 01:02 I actually want a link for that lol 01:03 I heard the Q&A on BNC Ep.10 01:03 ? 01:04 That's still a long ways to go 01:04 Cuz usually those take a while to develop if it's from a Q&A 01:04 Also Lin 01:04 ? 01:05 sorry I chat logged when you left ;-; 01:05 Nbd 01:05 Xie'Jing and K&K's 7* animations are done, but data is almost completed. 01:05 there were no mods for 4 hours so I figured if something happened it would be there 01:06 the bug is still there .-. 01:06 the km bug? 01:06 Anyways, back to mah pizza 01:06 yep 01:06 * D Man o3o continues eating 01:09 meanwhile 01:09 * Pacapound decides on what GGC to do with 3 OP friend units 01:10 hey 01:10 pacapound what GGCs do you have left? 01:10 GL or JP 01:10 GL i beat em all 01:10 JP, i guess 01:10 .-. 01:11 congrats on beating avant GGC 01:11 thx 01:11 well in JP 01:11 easier to say what I'm done with 01:11 6 heroes, palmyna and 12 guardians 01:11 try sefia & kikuri then 01:12 I'm out of friends lol 01:12 oh 01:12 what trial should i try to beat? 01:12 i have tilith, paris, and eriole 01:12 or should i try and fight KM 01:12 Eriole is easiest 01:13 km is bugged 01:13 KM is bugged atm 01:13 i know KM is bugged 01:13 if you want to get him 01:13 then do it 01:13 i would do KM 01:13 hey hiki 01:13 but my lara isn't maxed 01:13 xD 01:13 ok 01:13 no lara .-. 01:13 i dont have lara either 01:14 should i bring selena or charla? 01:14 Selena >>>>> Charla 01:14 in terms of HoT 01:14 ik that 01:14 but charla has an extra heal on her bB 01:14 *BB 01:14 Atro with healing SP 01:14 and has amazing offensive buffs on SBB 01:14 dont have a felice or kulyuk .--. 01:14 paca im using atro as my BB fill unit 01:15 My team iirc 01:15 what does iirc stand for 01:15 tilith Karl Sirius Magress 01:15 forgot last unit 01:15 grats on beating tilith's trial 01:15 i think it was selena 01:16 ok 01:16 what spheres would be good on charla? 01:17 should i use ritus staff or guardian sliver? 01:18 well 01:18 no one's here 01:19 hey adra 01:19 karl... 01:19 * Adrastia silently crys 01:19 what 01:20 what's wrong 01:20 .... 01:20 did something happen to karl 01:20 i threw him away 2years ago 01:20 umm 01:21 i'm sorry for your loss 01:21 * Adrastia goes to the box of shame and crys 01:21 * YugioMaster2187 consoles Adrastia 01:21 wait, can you file a ticket 01:21 T.T 01:21 i take that as a no 01:22 gumi never gave him back 01:22 oh 01:22 sorry 01:22 just let me cry here 01:22 ok 01:22 * Adrastia returns to the box of shame 01:23 i can use karl as my lead for you 01:23 if you want 01:23 ..... 01:23 what 01:23 so that you can use him 01:24 i want to forget about karl but i cant 01:24 ok 01:24 Know what, yolo summon.. 01:24 i sold karl 01:24 back when i was a noob 01:25 inb4 he gets OE 01:25 same here paca T.T 01:25 well 01:25 i kept seria 01:25 but 01:25 her omni is probably gonna suck just like her 7* 01:26 i was going to sell off lugina because i hated him but i changed my mind 01:26 seria's getting an omni? 01:26 well 01:26 probably 01:26 thanks to the next story ark 01:26 theres a chance 01:26 WHAT 01:26 01:26 arc* 01:26 oh 01:27 still 01:27 i purely meant arc 01:27 not ark 01:27 ik 01:27 grahdens might get more perverted in the next story arc 01:27 i have the feeling 01:27 . . . 01:27 YapBot. . . 01:27 Really. . . 01:27 This is. . . a joke. . . 01:28 :^) 01:28 hi calypso 01:28 you just noticed it? 01:28 just noticed what 01:28 yapbot. 01:28 where 01:28 User:Adrastia 01:28 hai lex 01:28 it's a lexida! 01:28 Wb to the Lounge Lex 01:28 ello 01:29 User:YapBot 01:29 it seems like zelnites exp boost on LS works for GXP 01:29 so this "Zero" unit 01:29 Really 01:29 adra 01:29 is he good 01:30 wat is it yugi? 01:30 Better than Vern 01:30 If you enjoy sparking then yes 01:30 He has a good LS 01:30 yapbot does? 01:31 Hmmm 01:31 RIP Karl 01:31 oh sorry i thought you were talking bout yapbo- 01:31 .... 01:31 oh ok 01:31 you had to say it? 01:31 yeah 01:31 Hmmmmmm 01:31 What is that font. . . 01:31 Manuscrit. . . 01:31 i just forgot it a few minutes ago thanks to milk 01:32 im gonna try to fight KM again 01:32 * YugioMaster2187 gives Adrastia a donut in consolation 01:32 what have i missed in the past.... 01:32 * Adrastia nibbles on it 01:32 3-4 weeks 01:32 you missed pokemon GO 01:32 mildran was released 01:32 i already have it 01:32 karna masta was broken 01:32 BF related 01:32 you missed KM in mildran 01:32 oh k 01:32 mitigation was reduced by 1 turn 01:32 Guilds 01:32 and arks OE 01:33 Is this. . .? 01:33 ....Guilds? 01:33 making the boss fight virtually impossible 01:33 guilds 01:33 oh yeah 01:33 guilds 01:33 yugi 01:33 ...uh huh. 01:33 ? 01:33 Also guild lady 01:33 who needs two turn mitigation when 1 is usual 01:33 is plotty 01:33 umm 01:33 i heard she flirts 01:33 gimu pls 01:33 Hmmm 01:33 KM has bc steal... 01:33 Everyone's reaction to Giselle was :^) 01:33 gumi didnt give conpensation for KM bug 01:34 my rection to giselle = 01:34 "It's not a bug, it's a feature" 01:34 what are you trying to do to a girl .... 01:34 Hmmm 01:34 calypso what ru doing? 01:34 hai ephy 01:34 im so f***** done... 01:34 Sorry. . . Hehehe 01:34 I was trying something 01:35 oh 01:35 whats wrong ephy 01:35 hi RTUchiha 01:35 I was about to beat the tilith trial 01:35 and game crash 01:35 no 01:35 2 summons.. 01:35 I lost in the third phase 01:35 * Dark Ice Lexida waves at eph 01:35 why? 01:35 ello 01:35 my BB management wasnt good enough... 01:35 Now it's better 01:36 1st 01:36 RIP 01:36 Yellow. 01:36 Rainbow 01:36 test 01:36 Vernil.. 01:36 eph 01:36 is it pink?or black? 01:36 i had the same problem 01:36 i just stepped up and took her down again :3 01:36 2nd. 01:36 Red. 01:37 Rainbow 01:37 Drevas. 01:37 I have to wait 2 and a half hours to retry the trial again... 01:37 I never though that i will get in love with an anime. . . <3 01:38 what anime? 01:38 Need people that are active on my friend list on Brave Exvius, Anyone here that plays it? 01:38 paca 01:38 Emmmmm. . . 01:38 Emmmm 01:38 . . . Bleach . . . 01:38 i deserved to die 01:38 * Adrastia trips and falls onto the ground at the word bleach 01:38 ......really? 01:38 because i got tilith to the 20% threshold 01:39 3 TIMES!! 01:39 Yeap. . . . >.< 01:39 and still didnt bypass her miracle gate 01:39 Grimmjow. . . <3 01:39 300episodes 01:39 WB 01:39 owh your around the end 01:40 223 for now 01:40 at least you dont have to go from the start 01:40 223 in 1 day 01:40 calypso did you just skip them all? 01:40 Sorta. It continues beyond Aizen's arc. But he is the one who set everything up from episode 1 on so anything after Aizen can be considered non-canon filler. 01:40 Only 102 because i already saw it 01:40 Upsis 01:40 :D 01:42 who do you think ichigo should marry. 01:42 Ichigo. . . Wakala. . . Ugly 01:44 correction 01:44 who should you marry 01:44 Grimmjow 01:44 <3 01:44 tfw you realize you forget to put a status null sphere on your status cleanser/nullifier 01:44 gfdi 01:44 (heart) 01:44 im in the reddit coalition now~ 01:46 im back 01:46 and paca 01:46 what hurt me the most 01:46 ? 01:46 Grimmjow 01:46 is that all that XP is gone 01:46 it could've gone to the guild... 01:46 lol 01:47 anyways 01:47 I gotta go 01:47 its l8 01:47 tomorrow 01:47 more gem grinding 01:47 bai 01:47 bai 01:47 going to kms 01:47 dont worry 01:47 GL 01:47 thx 01:51 hi auna 08:13 meh I got a few of them in bank so nah 08:13 apart from some OEs i dont rly need em for anything :> 08:13 hope they add some elgifs or something soon 08:13 uhm 08:13 MFW i have a whole list of op friends and nothing good to use em on :/ 08:14 man this estoreit is a huge f..... gdi 08:14 another 3 runs no drop 08:27 ! 08:28 ? 08:28 ugh 08:28 12 more hours 08:28 must resist urge to summon on omni rate up gate 08:29 hi lina 08:30 people 08:30 12 hours for? 08:30 on scale 1-10 08:30 how bad is Lune? 08:30 sup, Lin 08:31 Icicle Mirror Lune 08:31 sooo 08:31 She's good for the regular arena 08:31 and mono water teams 08:31 aha 08:31 so not so good for my teams 08:34 bye, everybody 08:35 night, everybody 08:35 night 08:35 meanwhile... 08:35 what can i do to take my mind off of summoning 08:39 Close the game 08:39 I know the feel 08:39 You just 08:39 Get a bunch of units that fill up your capacity until you should summon 08:40 Every unit in the summon gate is trash 08:41 Waiting for Melord and Kalon. I cried over Kalon.. 08:41 I need him 08:43 same here 08:43 or at least 08:43 a bb buffer better than Lara's 35% bc hc drops 08:43 I'll keep gem farming i guess 08:44 TFW I'm a level 100 with level 446 friend 08:44 some random guy i fought in colo actually accepted xD 08:45 Booi 08:46 It's the same feel when you're not even level 200 but are doing RC6 with level 250-400 08:46 lol 08:46 I do that in GL 08:46 level 185 08:46 yet I'm usually the highest contribution 08:46 xD 08:47 oh and btw 08:47 Get your Arkhem raids in while Avant still isn't released 08:47 omni avant* 08:47 But Avant is pretty good for Arkem 08:47 crit leads. 08:47 Thunder part immune to crit. 08:48 Rip 08:48 You mean people don't bring single target? 08:49 As if Azurai wasn't enough 08:49 now we're gonna get avant and azurai 08:49 so non-pingu people will join the ranks of crit lead nubs 08:51 can annyone here do photoshop 08:51 no 08:51 i can't at least 08:52 well..not photoshop like faking something. I want to change the color of something. 08:52 MS Paint? 08:53 paint.net 08:58 hi haile 08:59 GOT ZERO 08:59 Gratz 08:59 thanks 09:00 gz 09:00 though... 09:00 his sbb 09:01 when saw it... 09:01 left me with just...........eh. 09:05 howdie 09:05 Grate on the zero 09:05 You now have a healing vern 09:05 Zero (Omni) 09:05 Absolute Zero Vern 09:06 i have to figure out what to do for bc when i switch out Laf for Krantz 09:07 0 BC Krantz? 09:07 * Pacapound runs 09:07 i dont unerstand that question 09:09 oh nvm i forgot it say he'll be drop rates 09:09 Four Bonds 09:09 Virtuous Cape 09:09 Glorious Hero Krantz 09:10 0 BC Krantz is where BB reduction is 100% 09:10 ya 09:10 or almost 100% 09:10 nyan 09:10 ? 09:10 what's a reduce BC required sphere better than 4 bonds 09:11 Elder Hat 09:11 Projection Device 09:11 so 09:11 with double vern 09:11 that's 90% 09:11 Summoner Key 09:11 5.1 BC needed to fill SBB gauge 09:12 dang. 09:12 Hm 09:12 yep 09:12 I don't think there's anything higher than Elder Hat's 25% 09:12 so that means 09:12 Krantz has iSBB 09:12 since virtuous cape's 2 BC and the projection device's 3 BC 09:13 (yes) 09:13 i'll probably make him my lead when i switch out 09:13 Wait 09:14 ? 09:14 The Cape only gives 30% all stats 09:14 Virtuous Cape? 09:14 Virtuous Cape 09:14 Yea 09:14 .-. 09:14 nyan pls 09:14 It's for the ES 09:14 oh 09:14 but his ES has 20% BB gauge reduction 09:14 The part where it says when Virtuous Cape is equipped ends after the 30% all stat 09:14 Yea 09:14 But you don't even need the cape 09:14 Waste of a slot 09:14 well 09:15 would you like your iSBB mitigator to not die? 09:15 Ehhh 09:15 Just give him that 50% hp Elgif 09:15 I have a 50% recovery elgif 09:15 * Pacapound cries 09:15 well] 09:16 50% hp elgif + virtuous cape 09:16 130% boost to HP 09:16 i only had a 20% hp...i put it on vern 09:16 Garurumon can do it better :^) 09:16 20700 base hp is a thing 09:16 kek 09:17 22.8k base hp on my vern 09:17 * Pacapound smites kuri 09:17 anyway 09:17 20% all parameters 09:17 SP 09:17 mine is still at 17k, i haven't done the quest for item yet 09:18 I'm nowhere near it lmao 09:18 Amdahl (yes) 09:18 RN I'm far more concerned with getting enough cost to fit another omni unit in my squad 09:18 xD 09:19 thethose quests started long before i came back, and i still have to 100% the first one 09:19 lol 09:19 what level r y Paca 09:19 there is literally no prerequisite for GGC style GQs 09:19 I'm uh 09:20 somewhere between 100 and 110 09:20 I'm currently in the middle of 100 karma dungeon runs 09:20 i'm 80 on my second account, i feel your pain 09:20 upside is 09:20 i think i get +60 cost at 114? 09:20 iirc 09:26 Pretty sure they just upped the amount of cost you get from levels 1 ~ 114 or something 09:27 that would explain why i'm running 3 5*, 1 6* and a 7 09:27 at my level 09:28 i dont remeber being able to do that when i first started playing 09:30 i think i'm going to turn Lance into a status inflictor, just for the irony 09:31 ok 09:31 so my JP account has all the starters 09:31 but my GL account hasn't gotten a single starter from HS in months. 09:32 i usually get one of them during SHS 09:32 ugh... 09:32 must resist urge to summon 09:32 omni gate rate up ;-; 09:32 11 hours to go 09:33 the starters weren't any good on global until the 7s were released and even then, not really. but i think they're worth it now 09:34 i dont have any 7 or omni healers 09:34 Selena 7* was always worth it 09:35 i didnt have one at the time, even now i think mine is still a 5* 09:35 not really feeeling it 09:36 omni selena has the game's best HoT 09:37 paca 09:37 ? 09:37 don't say juno ties her 09:37 dont lie 09:37 Dilma has the best 09:37 Just saying 09:37 you know who de best 09:37 .-. 09:37 i'm running Vern(lead), Zelnite, Lafiel, Kira, Lance. usually a friend Sirius. and i feel like i HULK smash shit every where i go. 09:37 u say juno i keel u 09:37 adel is obviously 09:38 .... 09:38 language... 09:38 soz 09:38 @Heckler 09:38 oh 09:38 * Death of Hell whacks paca 09:38 .-. 09:38 * Pacapound smites death 09:38 i know, one time thing 09:38 IMO Kira could be replaced 09:39 If cursing, pls censor (Y) 09:39 Galvanic Belle Lafiel 09:39 heckler 09:39 u should probably consider replacing one of ur units with a healer 09:39 horse is dead, i said i got it 09:40 oh 09:40 XD 09:41 66 more xp till I level up .-. 09:41 66 09:41 Why gimu 09:41 like i said most things i hulk smash, but i know i'm not into the big big stuffs right now. i'm playing catch up. and i have to level a few new ones. its a process 09:44 guess i killed the mood, my bad....kk i'm out 09:45 the horse aint ded 09:45 the horse was just looking at stupid s*** on Imgur 09:48 lol 09:51 I like horses :0 09:52 ah crap 09:52 * Death of Hell looks at Mew 09:52 still 49 levels to go 09:53 I am not that type of Horse Mew... 09:53 Are you related to the whales then? 09:53 * Pacapound runs 09:54 pls paca 09:54 that's Yap 09:54 http://i.imgur.com/fYpGIhe.png 09:54 death 09:54 u like trolly pokemon stuff? 09:55 c: 09:55 be amazed. 09:56 * MissMewMew is confused 09:57 how do i reuest to join the guild? >.> 09:58 press the guild tab on your home screen 09:58 it says request sent but dont remember .w. 09:59 oh...its full 10:02 TFW slots gives nothing but jewel gods 10:02 TFW the only mitigatior i have is dolk>.> 10:03 dolk > no mitigator 10:03 ik 10:03 (yes) 10:03 but i would rather have something that did more than just mitigate>.> 10:03 or have 2 turn miti 10:03 inb4 dolk omni 10:05 hello 10:06 hi 10:06 Hello 10:06 suljko 10:06 remember what all the ppl said about Zelban 7* 10:06 Just waiting for omni krantz cause 4 turn 75% mitigation 10:06 it's dolk 10:06 ik 10:06 but later content pretty much needs 2 turn miti 10:07 nah 10:07 Lara does the job fine 10:07 unless your on global 10:07 HAHAHA YES! 10:08 I got vern to level 150 by fusing golden gods 10:08 xD 10:08 except im on global 10:08 >.> 10:08 oh 10:08 well 10:08 1 turn miti isn't getting you anywhere on global. 10:08 what with bug and all 10:08 NO DUH 10:09 why do you think i said i needed 2 turn miti 10:09 xD 10:09 also that bug is bs 10:09 well 10:10 Gimu screwed up 10:10 they copy pasted the update from Alim 10:10 why can't the copy paste the patch too? 10:10 gg 10:10 IDK, BECAUSE WE NEED TO FIX MORE MINOR ISSUES? 10:10 they can fix Mermen having Destiny 10:11 but not one turn counting as 2 10:11 GG 10:13 Aye I summoned felice :D 10:14 Gratz c: 10:14 gratz 10:14 i want 10:15 paul 10:15 GL or JP 10:15 GL 10:15 even bettert 10:15 you know how gimu jacks up their rates 10:15 xD 10:16 * MissMewMew STILL CAN'T SUMMON AN OMNI 10:16 6 HEROES CAN STILL CLEAR CONTENT! 10:16 i was tryna summon the new Omnis actually 10:16 Felice is my first Omni besides the starters 10:16 * MissMewMew ONLY HAS 2 10:16 who are they? 10:17 Selena and Atro 10:17 And I just got them up 10:17 so 10:17 i got all of em 10:17 the starters i mean 10:17 I've never gotten a magress 10:18 really? 10:20 ello all, I am back :) 10:20 wb 10:22 Yep 10:22 It's really sad 10:24 zz 10:24 i have 80 leftover energy and i'm only 2k away from leveling 10:25 do the Elgif dungeon lv10 10:26 is it true that nyami getting an Omni? 10:26 Zenia yes, I think Zeruiah and Nyami might someday according to the poll 10:27 Zenia gets hers first 10:27 *sold his zenia for points* 10:27 I have 2 maxed 10:28 ripp 10:28 u guys are in guilds? 10:28 ya 10:28 cool 10:28 level 7 10:28 can't compete with the pingus 10:28 :( 10:28 (laughing) 10:28 do ur best 10:29 guid I'm in is level 4 10:29 guild* 10:30 Paca, we're almost at 50% of lvl 7 10:30 I'm farming XP like there's no tomorrow 10:30 ik 10:30 but the first 10 to level 10 are probably already taken by pingu/hacker guilds 10:31 what level are u guys 10:31 7 10:32 * Rejiti perfect sparks sirius and felice bc why not 10:32 no player level 10:32 rejiti 10:32 that's easy as crap 10:32 * Rejiti misses 1 frame the second time 10:32 Orz 10:32 Sirius has a 3 frame gap animation that lines up perfectly with spark blankets 10:32 I'm 185 on GL and 105 on JP 10:32 yeah try timing his start-up 10:33 Global auto system 10:33 nuff said 10:33 * Pacapound runs 10:33 wow really? 10:33 u talk like someone whos in the 300s 10:34 ikr 10:34 he's so arrogant- 10:34 //shot 10:34 I'm lvl 235 10:34 * Pacapound smites rejiti 10:34 I'm just really into bf lol 10:34 same 10:34 I'm almost level 200 :0 10:35 And that's because of farming XP 10:35 Hey paca, what's your arena level? 10:35 I completely neglect arena 10:35 I'm only titan 10:35 xD 10:35 :000000 10:36 wat bout u mew? 10:36 I'm 800 points away from uh 10:36 How do I spell it 10:36 give me a sec 10:36 thanatos 10:36 * Rejiti runs 10:36 nah 10:36 im a seraphim>.> 10:36 Eukleia 10:36 o 10:37 i wonder 10:37 bruh im hero 10:37 does your arena team pack more heat THANATOS-ter? 10:37 xD 10:37 Just wait till Double SP and rwreck shop 10:37 //shot 10:37 wreck* 10:37 Paca plz 10:37 * Pacapound runs away 10:38 I was that one person that used their behemoth to get to the behemoth ranking in arena 10:38 Paca come back plz 10:38 xD 10:39 Could have used Zephu to get to Dragoon but nah man 10:39 kek 10:39 has annyone beaten KM yet/ 10:39 use weiss to get to general- 10:40 ?? 10:40 * Rejiti runs 10:40 a lot has kuri 10:40 wtf xD 10:40 i beat KM 10:40 in Menon 10:40 (y) 10:40 wuts KM 10:40 Now to get to mildran 10:40 Karna masta 10:40 Karna Masta 10:40 You gonna do the EX dungeons? :0 10:40 Oh im on the last battle in mildran 10:40 that monster on the JP title screen- 10:40 * Pacapound runs 10:40 :0 10:41 * MissMewMew can't do it because no magress or juno 10:41 last battle in mildran is uh 10:41 bugged 10:41 dArk 10:41 for GL 10:41 Hard af 10:41 KM in global is bugged 10:41 Ex is Dark 10:41 both your turn and KM's turn count as 2 separate turns 10:41 ah here we go again 10:41 so basically your buff duration is halved rounded down 10:41 I want it to stop 10:41 kek 10:41 rejiti 10:41 you can't say its a feature 10:41 because 1. gumi said it was a bug, 2. JP doesn't have it 10:42 ..."it's not a bug, ot 10:42 it's a feature" 10:42 is a common joke. 10:42 * Pacapound smites rejiti 10:42 anyway 10:42 That would b a terrible feature 10:42 be* 10:42 Gumi has managed to fix SP skills not showing up in unit info 10:42 Good job! they completely ignored a game-breaking bug. 10:42 lol 10:43 it's hard to fix considering the bug is client-side 10:43 well 10:43 they copy pasted the bugged update from JP 10:43 they have to do it on every OS and every phone 10:43 and no, JP is not an excuse 10:43 why can't they copy paste the patch too 10:43 Rip 10:45 Just farm XP while you wait 10:46 What happened to challenge arena 10:46 gone 10:46 i still don't understand what it was for 10:47 it was a money hole for pingus 10:47 xD 10:47 i need gems. 10:48 I've got 47 10:48 kek 10:48 saved up for Kalon and Melord coming out tomorrow in JP 10:48 i have (crying) 10:48 000 10:49 Oh tomorrow in Jp 10:49 Thank goodness 10:49 I was going to have a heart attack 10:49 I can't spend anymore gems after FH Because I really want Kalon 10:50 but the downside is 10:50 there's this omni rate up gate 10:50 ;-; 10:50 wow 10:50 Close the game 10:50 don't look at it 10:51 I'm greedy, bored, and need more gems 10:52 i wish i had a job so i could just buy gems 10:52 paca 10:52 there's no rates up atm 10:52 * Rejiti smacks paca 10:52 oh 10:52 wow 10:52 nvm 10:52 i can't read jp 10:52 rates up aren't common here 10:52 it's more like a once or twice a month thing 10:52 .-. 10:53 well at least they have it for new units 10:53 since the rate up is too good 10:53 we also don't have rates up for new units 10:53 .-. 10:53 oh gawd 10:53 wow 10:53 but the rates are good 10:53 * Pacapound commits suicide 10:53 as evidence of your OEs 10:53 xD 10:53 good = same as GL? 10:53 or did gumi lower them 10:54 i think gumi lowered them when x10 came lol 10:54 xD 10:54 so 10:54 in essence 10:54 x10 = regular rates 10:54 aka bs 10:54 damn 10:54 tfw i'm only missing vern, azami and rengaku 10:54 * Rejiti slaps azami 10:55 * Pacapound flaunts his vern 10:55 * Pacapound runs 10:55 gonna have to wait until tier-rate up hnng 10:55 *Paul just has felice 10:55 tier rate up? 10:55 u mean what we had a few days ago? 10:55 few days ago was elemental 10:56 tier rate up is based on a specific theme 10:56 oh 10:56 like... spark buffers 10:56 i pulled vern and izuna back to back during spark buffers ru on main 10:56 but felice won't come smh 10:57 Felice navi dad 10:57 .-. 10:57 * Pacapound smites paul 10:57 that's my job 10:57 death 10:57 ya killed sefia and kiku? 10:57 how yall make ur text super small and gray? 10:58 yeah...with your Stein 10:58 /me 10:58 kek 10:58 i rekt sefia and kikuri with double vern 10:58 * MissMewMew crawls into a corner and questions why her rng is so terrible and why she can't manage to summon and omni even though summoning 15 times for one. 10:58 an* 10:58 even with buff wipes 10:58 rip 10:58 takes 3 turns to break the 20k shield 10:58 (yes) 10:58 something* 10:59 >opens Pokemon GO and just leaves it 10:59 >Wild Meowth 10:59 >throws Pokeball 10:59 >Servers having a hard time 10:59 lol 10:59 with my stein? 10:59 >Pokemon go is not in Canada yet 10:59 Persian sucked ever since get 2 10:59 gen* 11:00 yes Rej 11:00 i found an eggsecute yesterday 11:00 iirc 11:00 > has pokemon go 11:00 > pokemon go banned in my country for now 11:00 why my stein? sirius didn't work? .-. 11:00 eggsecutor is RU 11:00 i didn't has Mitigator 11:00 only one is Adel but he's potato 11:00 just use a magress 11:01 he doesn't have one 11:01 xD 11:01 How do u guys no have all 6 starters 11:01 not* 11:01 anyways 11:01 death 11:01 i have Magress im just lazy to evolve form 2* to omni 11:01 oh 11:01 nvm 11:01 was about tosay 11:01 too much work 11:01 xD 11:01 go spam the HS 11:01 I got mah crappy averus 11:01 why do that when i got Mega Metal Parade 11:02 * Pacapound looks at his empty key inventory 11:02 * Pacapound cries 11:02 xD 11:02 15 keys left for me 11:02 i just buy keys 11:02 i can run 11 times in one key 11:02 5* 11:02 5 keys. eesh 11:02 oh crap 11:03 I'm dead 11:03 game gives me everything but mitigators 11:03 why u do dis 11:03 >Averus BB isn't full 11:03 >BB lara 11:03 >remembers lara doesn't have SP yet 11:03 trigger 11:04 i know magress exists but my honor summon luck sucks butt 11:04 Just cant wait till krantz's Omni comes out in GL 11:06 i should omni krantz 11:06 but i have stein 11:07 * Rejiti weeps 11:07 * jjjjj 11:07 lmao this one post 11:08 your Stein is Steining your resolve to push and evolve your Krantz. 11:08 * Pacapound runs 11:08 > If there were a DNA test to see if a baby is gay in the womb, would Christians be for, or against, aborting it? 11:08 probably against it? 11:08 its a paradox 11:08 I'm not answering it 11:09 why is ur text small? 11:09 smaII 11:09 something? 11:09 woah 11:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbt61vcAkG0 11:10 what's that 11:10 how can you see into my eyes 11:10 like open doors 11:10 FRANKUUUU 11:11 leading you down into my core 11:11 where I've become so numb 11:11 without a soul 11:11 my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold 11:11 until you find it there and lead 11:11 it 11:11 back 11:11 home 11:11 WAKE ME UP 11:12 wake me up inside 11:12 WAKE ME UP 11:13 .-. 11:13 i come back from cleaning to this... 11:14 * Paul the ripper likes eggs? 11:14 paul 11:15 /me 11:15 * Paul the ripper likes eggs? 11:15 * Paul the ripper bows to Rejiti Sensei 11:16 * Death of Hell Skull Bashes Rej 11:16 * Rejiti is dead 11:17 * Paul the ripper murders Death of Hell 11:18 * Paul the ripper is happy he avenged hissensei 11:18 pls 11:18 This horse cannot die 11:18 xD 11:19 * Death of Hell Skull Bashes Paul 11:19 * Paul the ripper has iron plate in his head 11:20 * Paul the ripper kills Death of Hell from brain damage 11:22 f*** 11:22 Trust me, Death won't die :0 11:22 me... 11:22 dude... 11:22 Nah man 11:22 What's up? 11:22 Juno Lead with 4 AZURAI'S!!! 11:23 * MissMewMew has a heart attck 11:23 lies 11:23 attack* 11:23 What 11:23 WHY 11:23 HOW 11:23 XD 11:23 pingu confirmed 11:24 whats a pingu 11:24 p2w person 11:24 http://imgur.com/Hg5c03N 11:24 basically someone who spends a lot of money to get ahead 11:24 http://imgur.com/nN3sEpF 11:24 .-. 11:24 death pls 11:24 10k+ is cat 11:24 * Pacapound runs 11:25 the good thing is i still won against Pingurai's 11:25 lol 11:25 That would have given me a heart attack 11:25 RNG gave u a favor 11:25 xD 11:25 OMFG 11:25 HIS COMMENT 11:26 what is it 11:26 "Be jealous"? 11:26 "Pingu the penguin o_O" 11:26 XD 11:26 i knew he was pingu 11:26 hello 11:26 hello 11:26 hi 11:26 secretly he's actually Pingu 11:27 didnt know global already have rengaku >.> 11:27 so fast 11:27 OJ i was surprised as you were 11:28 Global has more than just Rengaku 11:28 it came out yesterday. or..er....two days ago i think. 11:28 azami and izuna too 2016 07 10